


Sin Salida

by JunaIzumi



Series: Hankel/Spencer [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Revelations, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Tobías escapa con Spencer? ¿Qué planes tiene Hankel para el?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Salida

Spencer comenzaba a sentir que le dolía la cabeza, se sentía débil y empezaba a perder la movilidad en las manos, su pie dolía mucho, de pronto la puerta se abre y entra Tobías Spencer sintió un miedo terrible de que fuera Rafael o Charles, el mayor se acercó a Reid y le extendió una copa improvisada con agua, Spencer se la tomo toda.

-gracias- era extraño agradecerle a su captor-Tobías, ¿Podía recostarme? Necesito recostarme me duele mi cabeza-dijo Spencer y Tobías lo pensó un momento, observo que había un viejo colchón en la esquina, le desato las manos y lo ayudo a pararse para ir a la cama.

-gracias-Spencer esperaba que pudiese dormir unas cuantas horas aunque sea, Hankel no dejaba de mirarlo, sintió las manos de su captor en sus mejillas.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Spencer aterrado

-eres hermoso-y le robo un beso a la fuerza. Al principio el chico no lo correspondía, el captor le mordió el labio inferior, Spencer se quejó y Tobías aprovecho para meter su lengua y acariciar su interior con sus manos empezó a desvestirlo se separaron por falta de aire. Spencer respiraba agitadamente ya presentía las intenciones de Hankel.

-¡No! ¡Déjame!- grito asustado

-eres hermoso Spencer-comento Hankel mordió la blanca piel del cuello con hambre Spencer estaba aterrado nunca antes había echo eso siempre pensó que su 1era vez sería diferente no en manos de un asesino serial en un viejo colchón. Pensó en Hotch rogaba porque el equipo lo encontrara rápido, las manos de su captor seguían acariciando cada rincón de su piel, las manos del genio estaban amarradas impidiéndole defenderse, cerró los ojos cuando Hankel separo sus piernas y entro en el sin ninguna preparación, Spencer gimió de dolor y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mantuvo el resto de la sesión con los ojos cerrados, no quería sentir ni ver lo que le hacían, por más que él le insistía que tuviera los ojos abiertos no podía hacerlo, sus músculos se relajaron cuando Hankel salió de su interior y sentía que se desmayaba.

-hay que vestirte, si mi padre o Rafael se enteran estamos en problemas-dijo Tobias y ayudo a Spencer a vestirse dejándolo en pantalones y la que llevaba, observo sus credenciales.

-son mías-dijo el castaño con voz débil

-no las necesitaras- guardo las credenciales -voy a buscarte algo de comer-salió dejándolo solo, Spencer seguía llorando solo quería que el equipo lo encontrara y refugiarse en los fuertes brazos de Hotch.

En la casa de Hankel seguían buscando pistas de donde pudo haberse llevado a Spencer.

-hay que volver a ver el último video-dijo Hotch, las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Porque quieres volver a verlo mientras lo torturan?-pregunto Emily

-tal vez haya una pista que no hayamos visto antes-dijo Hotch

-yo no puedo volver a mirarlo-dijo

-él tiene razón-dijo Morgan quien quería atrapar a Hankel y volarle la cabeza.

-¿Porque el? Es un muchacho muy bueno-dijo García

-lo encontraremos-dijo Hotch

En la cabaña

Spencer iba abriendo los ojos Hankel había regresado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto algo débil

-tenemos que irnos-dijo Hankel

-¿Irnos?-pregunto Spencer sin entenderlo

-si irnos, este lugar no es seguro-dijo Tobías

-no, por favor, Hotch puede protegernos a los dos-dijo Spencer porque si se movían le sería más difícil al equipo encontrarlo.

-lo siento, no permitiré que me separen de ti-dijo Hankel y le inyecto la jeringa a Spencer y espero a que perdiera la conciencia para sacarlo de la cabaña y llevarlo en la camioneta, aun no sabía a donde escaparían.

Hora y media más tarde el equipo encontró la cabaña pero vacía no había rastro de algunos de los dos

-no hay nadie-dijo Morgan

-¿Eso es sangre?-pregunto JJ mirando el viejo colchón donde había sangre y semen sintiéndose enferma y más culpable.

-no está la camioneta, supongo que se movieron de lugar-comento Emily mientras abrazaba a JJ

-¿Porque se llevaría a Spencer? Es un asesino a menos que se haya enamorado de el-pregunto Emily haciendo enojar un poco más a Hotch este suspiro molesto un montón de ideas pasaban por su mene pero las dejo de lado y se enfocarían en encontrar a Spencer y seguir con los demás casos.

-lo encontraremos así tengamos que buscar por toda Georgia-dijo Hotch el equipo asintió con la cabeza y aseguraron la escena del crimen

En la camioneta Hankel manejaba llevando a Spencer en la parte de atrás del auto inconsciente aun no sabia a donde irían pero eso sii Spencer seguiría a su lado.

Fin


End file.
